


Nicknames

by Glimmjoy



Series: Time Travel [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: mentioned Mantis, mentioned Yondu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmjoy/pseuds/Glimmjoy
Summary: It's the little things, Peter realizes.Most of the time everything's fine. Rocket argues, Drax takes everything literally, Groot's cute and Gamora is...Gamora and they are the Guardians of the Galaxy, and they are family, and most of the time everything is fine.Until it's not.He can't tell who triggers it the most; More-Bite-Than-Necessary-Rocket, Not-Looking-Him-Into-The-Eye-Groot, Unspoken-Unspoken-Thing-Gamora or Too-Similar-Drax.





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks HannyBoo for the comment.  
> I wanted to wait for a week, but when I got your comment I decided to bring this out early.  
> Currently I'm writing on part 3, but that could still need a few weeks, especially since I'm away for the next week.  
> Enjoy  
> Glimmjoy

**Nicknames**

 

It's the little things, Peter realizes.

Most of the time everything's fine. Rocket argues, Drax takes everything literally, Groot's cute and Gamora is...Gamora and they are the Guardians of the Galaxy, and they are family, and most of the time everything is fine.

Until it's not.

He can't tell who triggers it the most; doesn't want to know.

But then Rocket insults him and the nicknames (Humie, Star-Munch,...) have just a little bit too much bite to them.

Groot, not expecting all of them, other than Rocket, to understand him, never really looks Peter in the eye, not knowing that he does understand; quite good actually.

Drax is so similar to his future self, Peter forgets it sometimes. They talk and suddenly Peter says something and normally they both would have roared with laughter but this Drax doesn't; doesn't understand and it sobers Peter up immediately.

Things with Gamora are even more complicated.

Later, after Ego, when she finally acknowledged the 'Unspoken Thing', everything had become so easy. Their relationship sliding into place without any problems.

Now, to be denied again; it hurt, more than he likes to admit, even to himself.

Peter tries to hide these moments but he knows that the others have already caught on.

They are amazing like that, More-Bite-Than-Necessary-Rocket, Not-Looking-Him-Into-The-Eye-Groot, Unspoken-Unspoken-Thing-Gamora and Too-Similar-Drax.

(They never mention it. It's their unspoken family rule that they don't really talk about their serious issues)

Despite that, it is an awesome first year with them.

 

His hands shake when he takes the job to protect the batteries.

This time he lets Rocket take the wheel. (It saves him an argument.)

They crash anyway.

 

Peter didn't know how he would react upon seeing his father.

First he just feels numb, his imagination laying the memory of the body over the present Celestial.

Nausea overcomes him as the minor god calls him son, because there was no love behind it, not like the 'boy' he gets from Yondu, and he must have recognized that on some level the first time too, but was to blind to see. Now he just hears the possessiveness and how could he overlook it before?

Two words and then comes the hate. Because it was his fault Meredith Quill died, he put the tumor in her brain, so how dare he speak her name.

The hate, a low simmering fire inside him, stays and he knows that he won't have a problem killing that man a second time.

 

That night, when they hold council he gives himself a push.

Gamora asks him what he wants to do, somehow (impossibly) picking up on his...unease.

Peter doesn't answer her. Instead he stands up, walks over to Rocket and kneels down in front of him.

“Okay, listen Rocket. I need you to get Yondu. Him and his Ravagers should be here by morning, but if not search for him; quickly. Tell him it's the Cat-Stevens-Father-Son-Scenario.”

He whispers, even though he is sure Mantis sent his father to sleep. Carefully he takes the small device, that sat heavily in his pocket for some time now, out and holds it out for Rocket to take.

“Everything you need to know is here. And keep those batteries and a bomb nearby. We'll need them before the end of the week.

I'll take Gamora and Drax with me.”

It's a testament to how out of character he must act, that Rocket isn't complaining, or even talking.

Behind him Gamora asks “Peter? What...?”, but doesn't finish.

Rocket just looks down at the memory-stick in his paw then up at Peter and simply nods.

The blonde human releases the air from his lungs. He hadn't even been aware that he held his breath.

 

This time he makes sure to have a second spacesuit on himself. It saves Yondus life.

And the Guardians, More-Bite-Than-Necessary-Rocket, Not-Looking-Him-Into-The-Eye-Groot, Unspoken-Unspoken-Thing-Gamora and Too-Similar-Drax, are just that little bit closer to his future friends.

He ignores the heavy eyes of Rocket on his back.

 


End file.
